Power Rangers Auroras Rise
by CaptainCherryBlossom
Summary: This is an original series created by me and my science teacher! When the Aurora Borealis is in danger of being wiped out, 5 teens with attitude power up to become...POWER RANGERS AURORAS! Knowledge in science and action combine when the children of former Science Rangers team up to defeat evil for good.
1. Io

**Power Rangers Auroras Rise**

**A/N: This is a series created by ME, with the help of my awesome science teacher MRS. MALLAY! Just before I go on, this lovely series is dedicated to Mrs. Mallay, so thank you for helping me create everything and put up with the dialogue and everything. I will be writing the series at the same time I learn things, so just so you know: TEAMS WILL VARY! Everything is different and it will all take place in the fictional beach town of Cape Sapphire in the science lab of Sapphire High School. I know you all are wondering: WHERE ARE THOSE RECRUITS I SIGNED UP FOR?! Well, sadly, I deleted them. Why? I'm sorry if you were looking forward to everything. I truly am, but I got so busy and all and I lost inspiration for it...I rather had to let it die the way they were now. I mean, there are some I will continue, such as my _Pirates in Love_ series, but the character recruits really were too much for me to handle. Anyways, the science series are to make up for them and I will mention the characters from them a few times more or less, but still, sorry if you were enjoying them. I had this on my mind and I clearly had to get rid of a few things to put this up. Anyways, enough babbling. I don't own _Power Rangers _and I only own the Science Series. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the series! This is the prologue, and I will be putting up the series separately.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Science prevailed when it came to the technology of the Power Rangers.  
Science prevailed when it came to the logic of defeating the bad guys.  
However, science wasn't able to take back the power of the atmosphere, let alone its wonders in the ionosphere had gone awry.

The Science teams of Power Rangers were able to keep the practice of science and fighting monsters one, no matter what motif they were. It wasn't easy to know that they weren't able to fight again once their terms were over, but the power was always there. Danger was over. The rangers moved on and had children of their own.

Evil wasn't.

~ {Auroras Rise} ~

On earth, there are four layers in the atmosphere: The troposphere, the stratosphere, the mesosphere, the troposphere, and its two split layers, the ionosphere and the exosphere. Even though we may get our TV signals from the exosphere, the ionosphere was dangerous. To the eye, it was beautiful. It brought the Aurora Borealis, but even beautiful things were dangerous.

In the core of the ionosphere, lay the evil central of IO. At the head of IO, was a very unhappy Caevo. He and his two lieutenants Aluna and Vilixor were determined to bring down the Aurora Borealis once and for all. Once IO found a main power surge that escaped from the colors of the Aurora Borealis escaped its grasp, Caevo was evidently outraged and now they were determined to get it back.

"ALUNA! VILIXOR!" Caevo roared angrily, banging his hand on the controls of the ship. Aluna and Vilixor hurried to their master's side, eventually standing there fidgeting nervously.

"Y-Yes master?" they both quivered. It wasn't the best time to push his buttons now.

"It's almost time," Caevo murmured. "They will return."

Vilixor had no idea what was going on. Aluna, however, knew exactly the situation. Her eyes widened in fear as she faced her leader.

"No..." she murmured. "No! It's not possible! They've been gone for years!"

"It's not those Science Rangers I'm not worried about," Caevo roared. "It's their pesky teenage children!"

'Children? What are you talking about?! How could they possibly have children?!" Aluna exclaimed in surprise. Now she was the one throwing the horrified looks.

"They just don't know what they've gotten themselves into," Caevo finally murmured to himself. Vilixor was all alone now, watching Aluna and Caevo go without him. He stared into the space below him.

Vilixor never met the Power Rangers. But when he did, he certainly didn't like it.


	2. Aaden

**Power Rangers Auroras**

**A/N: This is a series created by ME, with the help of my awesome science teacher MRS. MALLAY! Just before I go on, this lovely series is dedicated to Mrs. Mallay, so thank you for helping me create everything and put up with the dialogue and everything. I will be writing the series at the same time I learn things! Everything is different and it will all take place in the fictional beach town of Cape Sapphire in the science lab of Sapphire High School. I know you all are wondering: WHERE ARE THOSE RECRUITS I SIGNED UP FOR?! Well, sadly, I deleted them. Why? I'm sorry if you were looking forward to everything. I truly am, but I got so busy and all and I lost inspiration for it...I rather had to let it die the way they were now. I mean, there are some I will continue, such as my _Pirates in Love_ series, but the character recruits really were too much for me to handle. Anyways, the science series are to make up for them and I will mention the characters from them a few times more or less, but still, sorry if you were enjoying them. I had this on my mind and I clearly had to get rid of a few things to put this up. Anyways, enough babbling. I don't own _Power Rangers _and I only own the Science Series. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the series! This is the prologue, and I will be putting up the series separately.**

* * *

_'Beep...Beep...Beep...'_

"Urgh..." A groan came from the red duvet covers on the bed as two parents looked into that particular room. It turned out to be Andrew and Cassie Jones, the former red and pink rangers of Kingdom Planets.

"So, what do we do now, Cass?" Andrew murmured, looking at his wife. Cassie looked right back at him, and she shrugged as well. "We'll think of something, right?"  
Andrew looked at his sleeping son Aaden, who was the splitting image of him when Andrew was his age.

"Aaden...hey, bud, wake up," Andrew tried to shake his son awake, who only groaned and turned over.

"Not now, dad," Aaden groaned sleepily, pulling the covers over his head. Andrew looked at Cassie and exchanged a glance with her. Curse him for giving his genes to their son.

"He'll be late!" Cassie mouthed to him, and Andrew nodded as he disappeared out the door and into their bedroom. He came back holding a red shotgun and a pink heart-shaped mirror.

"My Venusian mirror!" Cassie gaped. "Where'd you find it?"

"Well, I asked Mrs. Mallay to let me keep our morphers just in case more Astroids attacked," Andrew reminded her. Then Cassie remembered. She was in her late thirties, not mid teens anymore. But at least she remembered the good old days, sitting in Mrs. Mallay's science class with Andrew trying to annoy her and now she was married to him. Obviously Andrew, now in his early forties, could think the same thing. Now, he and Cassie had a son whom they told about their adventures to when he was younger.

"Ready?" Andrew looked at Cassie, who gave him a curt nod. "MARS SHOT!"

"VENUSIAN MIRROR!" Cassie then yelled. Both parents had created such a commotion that Aaden sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and opening them to reveal Andrew's blue eyes. He was a very handsome young man, and he completed the handsome nerd look with his own pair or thin frame glasses. He had short blond hair and his sleepy face looked Andrew's. He had a strong build with Cassie's optimistic personality, and he had Andrew's charming side as well.

"Mom. Dad. What was that?" Aaden breathed heavily, just as Andrew and Cassie put down their weapons. "The Mars Shot and the Venusian Mirror were not necessary." Cassie tapped her watch and looked at her son.

"You'll be late for school," she chided gently. Aaden looked at the clock, and his eyes widened. "Oh man, no!" He instantly hopped out of bed and he rushed everywhere, even when it came to brushing his teeth and brushing his hair. He grabbed his football, as he was the captain of the football team, and he also grabbed an apple after slipping on his military boots-a hand-me-down from his dad. He was wearing his usual outfit: A white T-Shirt with his red varsity jacket over it, blue jeans with a belt, and of course those military boots he so couldn't live without.

"Gotta go! Bye mom! Bye dad!" Aaden rushed to the bus stop and Cassie and Andrew watched their only son leave for the first day back at Cape Sapphire High. Nothing was normal there at all. Cassie and Andrew looked back at each other and their time there.

"Did you hear that Noel and Janelle are back in town?" Andrew informed his wife, watching Aaden get on the bus. Cassie looked up at Andrew.

"Really? I never thought they'd finally retire and come back," Cassie watched the bus leave and she finally looked at him.

"Yeah. And Janelle finally had a daughter," Andrew smiled. "Her name is Alia. They want her to go to CSH." Andrew just used the initials for Cape Sapphire High. Cassie nodded.

"And let me guess...they bought the house right next to ours?" Cassie was looking out the window, while Andrew gave her a puzzled glance.

"Huh? Tex told you that?" Andrew was referring to his younger brother Tex, who was now teaching dance classes as an extracurricular class at Cape Sapphire High and the former Red Ranger of MMD Stars. He was married to the pink ranger of his team, Fallon Hill.

"No," Cassie replied. "I haven't seen Fallon or Tex in a while. It's because I know that Noel has a red Toyota Matrix 2013 and I can see them leaving their house." Cassie and Andrew were watching Noel and Janelle, and there was a teenage girl of about the age of 17 and she had Janelle's looks, just with Noel's eyes. "I think that's Alia."

"Hmm...yeah," Andrew looked at his wife, then he had a bad feeling. So did Cassie. "You don't think there are Astroids around here...we got rid of them a long time ago, remember?"

Cassie nodded. "I remember them getting wiped off too..."

The two shook it off, but all they didn't know was that their son was going to lead the new team of Power Rangers as the red ranger.


End file.
